22 Listopada 1998
TVP 1 7.00 Co w kraju piszczy? (powt.) 7.20 Notowania 7.50 Proszę o odpowiedź 8.00 Wesołych zwierzaków świat (20) - serial anim. prod. angielskiej 8.25 Teleranek 8.50 Emilka ze Srebrnego Nowiu (16/26) - ser. prod. kanadyjskiej 9.40 Wiadomości naukowe 9.55 W Starym Kinie: Trema - film krym. USA (1950) 11.40 Franciszka Starowieyskiego gawędy o sztuce 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 12.35 Tańce polskie: Tańce podlaskie 12.45 Czytadło krakowskie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.45 Zwierzęta świata: Podstępem i oszustwem. Strategia przetrwania (1/2) 14.10 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV: Król Edyp 14.30 Seriale wszech czasów: Szpital na peryferiach (20): Odliczanie - ser. prod. czechosłowackiej teletekstem 15.35 Rodzina Statystycznych: Żyła wodna - program satyryczny 15.55 Kamera wśród ludzi 16.30 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.50 Rzuć palenie razem z nami 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Śmiechu warte 17.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 Akademia policyjna (5/26) - ser. prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: Chip i Dale 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.54 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Ścieżki życia (3/6): Crossings - serial prod. USA 21.00 Taksówka Jedynki 21.20 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Babcia 0-700-55580 - tak, 0- 700-55590 -nie 22.00 Rozwiązanie konkursu audiotele 22.05 Watykan: Władza papieży (3/5): Paweł VI i pigułka - film dok. prod. niemieckiej 23.00 Sportowa niedziela 23.30 Wiolinem i basem 0.05 Kochanica Francuza - film fab. ang. (1981) 2.05 Alfabet polskich rzek: Tuga 2.20 Klejnoty: Herb Korzbok 2.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.05 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.35 Ścieżki życia (3/6) - ser. prod. USA 8.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Kolebki polskich klasztorów: Lehnin - pocysterskie opactwo 10.05 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 10.35 Kręcioła 11.00 Jaś Fasola zdobywa świat - film dok. prod. angielskiej 12.00 Feliks, przyjaciel na całe życie - serial prod. niemieckiej 12.50 Sport i doskonałość: granice ludzkich możliwości - film dok. USA 13.45 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.20 Ulica Sezamkowa - pr. dla dzieci 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (90) - telenow. TVP 16.00 Szansa na sukces: Ryszard Rynkowski 17.00 Czarne chmury (10) - serial TVP 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej 19.05 7 dni świat 19.35 Dlaczego to my 20.00 Kolejowy kabareton na bis 21.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (56) - serial prod. USA 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Latający Cyrk Monty Pythona (23/45) - serial kom. prod. angielskiej 23.10 Ogród sztuk: Cynizm 23.40 Encyklopedia Sztuki XX wieku: Hasło: Nowy świat. Arthur Clarke - film dok. prod. angielsko-włoskiej 0.35 Grunt to rodzinka (5) - serial prod. USA 1.00 Guitar City '98 2.00 Sport-telegram 2.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live 7.00 Ręce które leczą 7.30 Jesteśmy - mag. redakcji pr. religijnych 8.00 Rekiny wielkiego miasta - amerykański serial animowany 8.25 Power Rangers - ser. komediowy 9.00 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 9.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Pomoc domowa - serial USA 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial USA 12.00 Dharma i Greg - serial USA 12.30 Lowcy bananów - film fab. prod. duńsko-ameryk. (76 min) 14.00 Magazyn 14.30 Pacific BIue - serial sensacyjny 15.25 Rykowisko 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki - amerykański serial 16.45 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia 17.20 Jezioro marzeń - amerykański serial obyczajowy 18.15 Herkules - amerykański serial przygodowy 19.05 Idż na całość - show z nagrodami 20.10 Strażnik Teksasu - ser. sens. 20.50 Losowanie LOTrO 21.00 Tak jak lubię - film fab. prod. USA (1994 r., 105 min) 23.00 Na każdy temat 0.10 Magazyn sportowy 1.40 Muzyka na bis 3.30 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Sylwan 10 - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Ich czworo i pies 16 - serial dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 9.55 Mowgli 12 - serial 10.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.00 Gillette - program sportowy 11.30 Ale plama 11.45 TVN - między nami mówiąc 12.00 XX wiek wedlug Dawida Frosta 7 - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Key West 12 - serial przygodowy USA 13.45 Gotuj z Kuroniem - program kulinarny 14.15 Film na deser: Rozwodów nie będzie - komedia, Polska 16.15 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Rodziców nie ma w domu 12 - serial, Polska 17.45 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Blondynka i agent - komedia sensacyjna USA 21.20 Pod napięciem - talk show 21.50 Ludzie w drodze - program reporterów TVN 22.20 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Złote czasy radia - film obyczajowy, USA 0.20 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza, program dnia 7.05 Zjazd rodzinny - Hej Mostowi, Mostowi - reportaż Wojciecha Mroza 7.25 Na dwa smyczki 7.35 Słowo na niedzielę 7.40 Złotopolscy 23,24 - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 8.30 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy - film dok. 9.00 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 9.50 Hulaj dusza - magazyn 10.30 Magazyn kulturalny 10.45 Niedzielne muzykowanie 11.25 Mała Księżniczka 2 - serial anim. 12.00 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci 12.30 Magazyn Polonijny 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Świętej 14.05 Teatr familijny: Przygody Pędrka Wyrzutka 14.45 On czyli kto - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Biografie: Larum grają ... czyli rzecz o Henryku Sienkiewiczu - film dok. 16.10 Spotkanie z Basią Trzetrzelewską 16.30 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz - program muzyczny 16.50 Pocztylion 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hrabia Kaczula 10/44 - serial anim. 17.40 Wspomnień czar: Śluby ułańskie - film fabularny prod. polskiej 18.50 Spotkanie z Marią Fołtyn 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody kota Filemona 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 19.57 Kto jest kim w Polsce? 20.05 Magneto - film fabularny 21.35 Marzenia Marcina Dańca 22.30 Panorama 23.05 Granice praw 4 23.35 Twoja lista przebojów 0.15 Żebracza droga Zofii Langowskiej - reportaż 0.45 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Przygody kota Filemona - film anim. (powt.) 1.00 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.20 Sport (powt.) 1.22 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 1.25 Kto jest kim w Polsce? (powt.) 1.35 Ostatni krąg - film fabularny prod. polskiej 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 3.05 Magneto - film fab. 4.35 On czyli kto - program rozrywkowy 5.20 Żebracza droga Zofii Langowskiej - reportaż (powt.) 5.45 Wspomnień czar: Śluby ułańskie - film fab. Nasza TV 7.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 8.00 Dog Tracer 9 - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Dogtanian i trzej muszkieterowie 12 - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Moje życie pod psem 9 - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 9.30 Rycerze nie zawsze bez skazy 9 - serial kostiumowy,W Bryt. 10.30 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 11.00 Horoskop na dziś 11.05 Czarne kapelusze 9 - serial kryminalny USA 12.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 12.30 Zycie zwierząt 45 - film przyrodniczy 13.00 Gotowanie z dziadkiem 13.15 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych 13.45 Na wokandzie 16 - serial obyczajowy USA 14.15 Lista przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.45 Dochodzeniówka 10 - serial kryminalny, Francja 16.15 TVarze - magazyn dla wszystkich 16.45 Sublokator - film obyczajowy, Polska 18.30 Wielkie romanse XX wieku 8 - serial dokumentalny 19.05 McCall 19 - serial sensacyjny USA 20.00 Zapach kobiety - dramatobyczajowy USA 22.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show 23.45 Horoskop na jutro 23.50 Co gryzie Gilberta Grape'a? - film obyczajowy USA RTL 7 6.20 Rodzina Potwornickich - ser. kom., 6.40 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - ser. komediowy 7.05 Znikający człowiek - ser. SF 8.00 Steven Spielberg przedstawia: Niesamowite historie - ser. SF 8.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Gnomy - mali strażnicy przyrody , Zwierzofraszki, Fajfel na Dzikim Zachodzie, Rocky Loś - superktoś 11.25 Opowieści złotej małpy - ser. przyg. 12.15 Niedżwiedż polarny - film przyrod. 13.10 Autostrada do Nieba - ser. familijny 14.00 Pogoda dla bogaczy - ser. obycz. 15.00 Siódme niebo - ser. kom. 15.50 Cienka niebieska linia - ser. komediowy, 16.25 Tata major - ser. kom. 16.50 Przebój komediowy: Bandyci czasu - kom. W. Bryt. 18.50 7 minut: wydarzenia dnia - pr. infor. oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCall - ser. sens. 20.00 - 22.50 Przebojowa niedziela: 20.00 Dziewczyna gangstera - kom. USA 21.45 Wieczór z wampirem 22.50 Amityville 2 - horror, USA 0.35 McCall - ser. sensacyjny 1.25 Wieczór z wampirem 2.20 Amityville 2 - horror, USA TKK Kielce 14.00 Powitanie 14.10 Wiadomości TKK- przegląd 14.45 Zapamiętane z tygodnia 15.00 Niedzielny konkurs na telefon 15.20 Kalejdoskop kulturalny 15.35 Namiętność - telenowela (powt) 17.25 Archipelag marzeń - film przyrod 18.20 Królowa Bona (powt.) 19.20 Zagadki przyszłości- film przyrod. 19.50 Muzyczny relaks z TKK 20.10 Wiadomości TKK - przegląd (powt.) 20.45 Zapamiętane z tygodnia (powt.) 21.00 Niedzielne kino TKK 22.30 Program na jutro, wideotekst Discovery Channel 09.00 Opowieść o samolocie ,,Spitfire" 10.00 Flightline - magazyn lotniczy 10.30 Samoloty i samochody Coltrane'a: Silnik dwusuwowy 11.00 Łowcy krokodyli: Podwodne gady z rafy koralowej 12.00 Australijska przygoda i jej mieszkańcy 13.00 Opowieść o samolocie ,,Spitfire" 14.00 Flightline - magazyn lotniczy 14.30 Samoloty i samochody Coltrane'a: Silnik dwusuwowy 15.00 Łowcy krokodyli: Podwodne gady z rafy koralowej 16.00 Australijska przygoda i jej mieszkańcy 17.00 Opowieść o samolocie ,,Spitfire" 18.00 Flightline - magazyn lotniczy 18.30 Samoloty i samochody Coltrane'a: Silnik dwusuwowy 19.00 Łowcy krokodyli: Podwodne gady z rafy koralowej 20.00 Australijska przygoda i jej mieszkańcy 21.00 Nie wyjaśnione: Tajemnice templariuszy 22.00 Magazyn ,,Discovery" (1) 23.00 Magazyn ,,Discovery" (2) 00.00 Magazyn ,,Discovery" (3) 01.00 Granice nauki: Waran z Komodo 02.00 Z akt sądowych: Niepodważalny dowód Polonia 1 05.30 TV Top Shop 13.30 Plansze rysunkowe Billa Cosby'ego - program dla przedszkolaków 14.00 Świat cyrku 15.00 TV Top Shop 17.00 Halowa piłka nożna - mecz: Polska - Belgia 18.30 Auto Salon - magazyn samochodowy, powt. 19.00 Generał Daimos - film animowany 19.30 Rebeka - film fab., USA 1940, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Laurence Olivier, Joan Fontaine 21.45 Raymonda - opera 22.30 TV Top Shop 23.50 Bitwa o Chiny - film dok. Planete 06.40 Mój przyjaciel Fried 07.10 Takie jak my 08.05 Historia lotnictwa: Czas wojowników 09.00 Niezwykłe hobby 09.10 Kocioł 10.00 Iran, futbol i interesy 11.00 Potworki 11.15 Historia Włoch XX wieku: Problem tożsamości narodowej 11.45 Powrót w kosmos 12.45 Na tropach przyrody: Mana, niezwykła kraina 13.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 13.35 Dzieci, drużyny, przywódcy 15.05 Wyspa piasków 15.35 Wielkie bitwy historii: Alezja 16.45 Epoka Stanisławskiego: Lata mrozu i ognia 17.40 Ku przyszłości: Oceany 18.10 Przekazanie Hongkongu 19.00 Oblicza zbrodni: Ostatnia zbrodnia 19.50 Darko i Vesna 20.35 Ostasteczny sprawdzian Imrana 21.25 Życie codzienne w Bretanii: Zapach udeptanej ziemi 21.55 ,,Indians" nigdy się nie starzeje 22.45 Muzyka idzie na wojnę 23.35 Niezwykłe hobby 23.50 Demony morza 00.35 Szalona Jerozolima TCM 20.00 Pasja życia - biograficzny, USA, 1956, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Anthony Quinn 22.00 Przygody Robin Hooda - przygodowy, USA, 1938, wyk. Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland 23.40 Pasja życia - biograficzny, USA, 1956, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Anthony Quinn Wizja 1 07.00 Dinusie - serial anim. 07.30 Beauty and the Beast - film anim. 08.30 La Lapitch, mały szewczyk - familijny 10.00 Demoniczny dyrektor - serial 10.30 Przymierzalnia - magazyn mody 11.00 WWF Superstars 12.00 Madison - serial 12.30 Deep Water Black - serial dla młodzieży 13.00 Podróżujący smakosz - najlepsze europejskie restauracje 13.30 Aż trudno w to uwierzyć 14.00 Nie do wiary - rekonstrukcje nieprawdopodobnych zjawisk i wydarzeń 15.00 Transworld Sport - magazyn 16.00 Hokej na lodzie 18.30 Demoniczny dyrektor - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Opowieści z mórz południowych - serial 20.00 Nocny rycerz - serial 21.00 Mixed Signals - komedia romantyczna, USA, wyk. Brooke Langton, Jason London 23.00 Opowieści z San Francisco - serial 00.00 Hugo Pool - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Robert Downey, wyk. Sean Penn, Patrick Dempsey 01.45 George B. - dramat, USA 1997, reż. Eric Lea, wyk. David Morse, Nina Siemaszko 03.30 Życie rodzinne - dramat, Polska 1970, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Jan Kreczmar Hallmark 06.40 Terror w rodzinie - dramat, USA, 1996, reż. Gregory Goodell, wyk. Hilary Swank, Joanna Kerns 08.10 Zatańczyć z Olivią - dramat, USA, 1997, reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr., Joe Don Baker 09.45 Powódź. Szaleństwo rzeki - dramat, USA, 1997, reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Richard Thomas, Kate Vernon 11.15 Człowiek i maszyny (1) - dramat, USA, 1987, reż. Allen Eastman, wyk. Cliff Robertson, Hope Lange 12.55 Kusza - serial 13.20 Kusza - serial 13.45 To nie twój syn - dramat, USA, 1984, reż. Don Taylor, wyk. Ken Howard, Donna Mills 15.20 Córka czarownicy - przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 1997, reż. Allan MacMillen, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Peter Firth 16.50 Tajemnice Dicka Francisa Nauczka - kryminalny, USA 1989, reż. Deldre Friel, wyk. Ian McShane, Geraldine Fitzgerald 18.30 Efekt toksyczny - dramat, USA, 1989, reż. Robert Davies, wyk. Phillip Brown, Michael Brunner 20.00 Strzały o północy - thriller, USA, 1989, reż. Jerrold Freedman, wyk. Robert Urich, Lesley Annedown 21.35 Free Of Eden - dramat, USA 1998, reż. Leon Ichaso, wyk. Sidney Poitier 23.20 Człowiek i maszyny (2) - dramat, USA, 1987 01.00 Terror w rodzinie - dramat, USA, 1996, reż. Gregory Goodell, wyk. Hilary Swank, Joanna Kerns 02.30 To nie twój syn - dramat, USA, 1984, reż. Don Taylor, wyk. Ken Howard, Donna Mills 04.05 Córka czarownicy - przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 1997, reż. Allan MacMillen, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Peter Firth 05.35 Tajemnice Dicka Francisa Nauczka - kryminalny, USA 1989, reż. Deldre Friel, wyk. Ian McShane, Geraldine Fitzgerald Animal Planet 07.00 Człowiek i przyroda 07.30 Zwierzęta braci Kratt - koale i wombaty 08.30 Dunbar i jego psy - tresura psów 09.00 Lassie - nowe przygody słynnego owczarka 10.00 Weterynarz - weterynarze z Królewskiego Towarzystwa Ochrony Zwierząt 11.00 Mistrzowie świata zwierząt - delfiny Diane Claridge 11.30 Dzikość serca - rekiny 12.00 Odkrywamy świat z Kapitanem Cousteau - archipelag Andaman 13.00 Ptaki Australii - Wyspa Pelikanów 13.30 Ptaki Australii - zimorodek 14.00 Dzieci natury - torbacze 15.00 Historia Lassie 16.00 W błękitnej toni - delfiny 16.30 Polowanie na rafie koralowej 17.00 Łowca krokodyli - zaginiona rzeka 18.00 Lassie - nowe przygody słynnego owczarka 19.00 Mistrzowie świata zwierząt - rekiny 19.30 Mistrzowie świata zwierząt - gepardy 20.00 Ptaki Australii - lasy 21.00 Dzieci natury 22.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt - szpital weterynaryjny Alameda East 23.00 Afryka nieujarzmiona - outsider 00.00 Odkrywamy świat z Kapitanem Cousteau - skarby ukryte w morzu Canal + 07:00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy anim. 08:00 Wyspa Noego II - serial animowany (k) 08:30 Hutan: Tajemnice malajskiego lasu deszczowego - film dok. (k) 09:00 Księżniczka łabędzi 2 - film animowany (k) 10:35 Gilda - melodramat, USA 1946, reż. Charles Vidor (k) 12:25 Nie przegap 12:30 Reflektor 13:20 Strefa mroku - serial s.f. 13:50 Tajny agent - dramat, USA 1996, reż. Christopher Hampton (k) 15:25 May i June - sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 1996, reż. Jim Cellan Jones (k) 17:10 Tajna broń - sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Woo (k) 19:00 Star Trek. Voyager IV - serial s.f. 19:45 łapu-capu 20:00 Z namiętności - dramat, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy/Belgia 1995, reż. Philip Ridley (k) 21:40 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy (k) 23:00 Tajemnice serca - obyczajowy, Hiszpania/Francja/Portugalia 1996, reż. Montxo Armendariz (k) 00:45 Krytyczna terapia - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Michael Apted (k) 02:40 Odznaka zdrady - sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Sandor Stern (k) 04:10 Nocny strażnik - thriller, Dania 1994, reż. Ole Bornedal (k) 06:00 świat Wegmana - film dok. Polsat 2 06:00 Talent za talent - program dla dzieci 06:30 Oskar - program o muzyce filmowej 07:00 życie jak poker - telenowela 07:30 13 posterunek - seral 08:00 Bonanza - serial westernowy 09:05 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 10:05 Skrzaty z wyspy Li - serial animowany 10:30 Michael Valiant - serial animowany 11:10 Nancy Drew - serial 11:30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial przygodowy 12:00 Gra o wszystko z Billem Cosby - show 12:35 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 13:00 Wojna i pamięć - serial wojenny 14:00 Xtro 3 - horror, powt. 16:00 Lucky Luke - serial westernowo-komediowy 17:00 Potężna dżungla - serial komediowy 17:30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 20:05 Serce pełne deszczu - dramat, USA 1996, reż. Roger Young 21:40 Tybetański dzwon - serial kostiumowy 22:30 ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 23:00 Afficionado - program muzyczny 23:30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 00:00 DJ Club - program muzyczny 00:30 Disco Polo Live - program muz. ATV 06:00 Auto moto plus - mag 06:30 Santa Barbara - serial 07:30 Larry i Balki - serial 08:00 Santa Barbara - serial 09:00 Bellamy - serial 10:00 Larry i Balki - serial 10:30 Gorzka miłość - serial 11:30 Zakupy z ATV 12:00 Poczajów: wyspa miłości - film dok. 12:30 Brynek - film dok. 13:00 Santa Barbara - serial 14:00 Gotuję, bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 14:30 To jest kino - magazyn 15:00 Zakupy z ATV 15:30 Fort Boyard - teleatrakcja 17:00 Santa Barbara - serial 18:00 Gorzka miłość - serial 19:00 Zakupy z ATV 19:30 Dookoła świata - mag. 20:00 Larry i Balki - serial 20:30 Bunt - sens, USA 1994 22:10 ATV idzie do kina - nowości filmowe 22:30 Jednym śladem - mag 23:00 Dziewczyny z kosmosu - erotyczny, USA 00:30 Wrestling - show 01:30 Przypadkowa muzyka - dramat, USA 1994 ATV 2 06:00 Bajki animowane 08:30 Smykowy weekend z Daffym 09:00 Przygody biblijne - film dla dzieci 09:30 SMYK idzie do kina - magazyn filmowy 10:00 Skarb starego zamku - baśń animowana 11:30 Wędrowcy w czasie - serial s.f. 12:00 Kreskówki polskie - bajki animowane 13:00 Przystanek na Atlantyku - serial przygodowy 13:30 Bajki animowane 14:00 Dziewczynki z Toyamy - film dok. 14:30 Wędrowcy w czasie - serial s.f. 15:00 Smykowy weekend z Daffym 15:30 Tajemnica wiklinowej zatoki - serial anim. 16:00 SMYK idzie do kina - magazyn filmowy 16:30 POPSMYK - program muzyczny 17:00 Dzieciaki z Pound Hill - przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 1987 18:30 Rodzina Glady - serial anim. 19:00 Programy muzyczne 19:30 Lista przebojów 20:30 High 5 - mag. sportowy 21:00 Recitale, filmy muzyczne 22:00 Zakupy z ATV - TV Shop 22:30 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Czarny rynek - program muzyczny 23:30 Mix - program muz. 00:00 High 5 - mag. sportowy 00:30 Recitale, filmy muzyczne 01:30 Zakupy z ATV 02:00 Programy muzyczne Trochę Młodsza Telewizja 07:05 TV Shop 08:00 Seriale dla dzieci: Koncert Misia Trzy misie Wielki Oz 11:00 Seriale dla dzieci: Piesek w kratkę Baśnie i waśnie Dwa koty i pies Nasz dziadzio Zwariowana gromadka 12:30 Mali marynarze (2) - familijny, USA 1992 14:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15:00 Seriale dla dzieci: Cyrk Pimoulu Wilk i zając 15:30 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny - serial 17:00 Sponsorowanie sztuki - film dokumentalny 18:00 Klasa II B - serial dla młodzieży 18:30 Kuchnia smakosza 19:00 Seriale dla dzieci: Przygody misia Colargola Wilk i zając Trzy misie 20:00 Muzyka na specjalne życzenie 21:00 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial 21:30 Kot i mysz - thriller, Wielka Brytania 1958, reż. Paul Rotha 23:00 TV Shop HBO 09:00 Trudy lotu trzmiela - przyr, Wielka Brytania 1984 09:55 Dulscy - obycz, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Rybkowski 11:25 Romantyczni - obyczajowy, Polska 1970, reż. Stanisław Różewica 12:55 Na planie filmu "Morderstwo doskonałe" 13:10 Rozważna i romantyczna - komedia romantyczna, USA 1995, reż. Ang Lee 15:25 Ziemia olbrzymów - przyr, Wielka Brytania 1992 16:20 Jumanji - przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Joe Johnston 18:05 Koncert Whitney Houston - koncert, USA 1997 20:00 Marsjanie atakują - komedia s.f, USA 1996, reż. Tim Burton 21:45 Krytyczna decyzja - sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Stuart Baird 23:55 Nieuchwytny - sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Gray 01:25 Zabić i zabić jeszcze raz - film dok, Wielka Brytania 1993 02:20 Stan zagrożenia - sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. C. Thomas Howell 04:00 Operacja Delta Force - sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Sam Firstenberg TV Białystok 07:00 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07:25 Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07:30 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07:55 Czy wiecie, że...? - serial popularnonaukowy 08:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 08:35 Wieści - program rolny 08:50 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 09:30 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 10:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10:30 święta w Europie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Badacze dalekich stron - serial popularnonaukowy 11:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 11:30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Był sobie człowiek - serial edukacyjny 13:00 Msza św. z TV Polonia 14:00 Pod Twoją Obronę - magazyn katolicki 14:30 Kobieta w bieli - serial obyczajowy 15:20 Karolina i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 15:35 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16:00 Duszek z antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16:30 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17:00 Sport - koszykówka: ŁKS Sommer Komfort Łódź - Zapolex Betor AZS Toruń (w przerwie Abc koszykówki) 19:00 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 19:30 Prawdziwa historia Patsy Cline - film dokumentalny 20:30 Niedzielny program sportowy 21:30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21:45 Sztuka kochania - minispektakl TV 22:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22:30 Spotkanie w Chicago - obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Graham Theakston TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 07:00 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07:25 Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07:30 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07:55 Czy wiecie, że...? - serial popularnonaukowy 08:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 08:30 Panorama wsi 09:00 Magazyn toruński 09:30 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 10:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10:30 święta w Europie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Badacze dalekich stron - serial popularnonaukowy 11:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 11:30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Koncert życzeń 13:00 Transmisja mszy świętej 14:00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14:30 Kobieta w bieli - serial obyczajowy 15:20 Karolina i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 15:35 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16:00 Duszek z antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16:30 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17:00 Sport - koszykówka: ŁKS Sommer Komfort Łódź - Zapolex Betor AZS Toruń (w przerwie Abc koszykówki) 19:00 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 19:30 Prawdziwa historia Patsy Cline - film dokumentalny 20:30 Sportowe areny regionu 21:30 Włącz i ty TV3 21:45 Zbliżenia 22:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22:30 Spotkanie w Chicago - obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Graham Theakston TV 3 Gdańsk 07:00 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07:25 Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07:30 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07:55 Czy wiecie, że...? - serial popularnonaukowy 08:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 08:30 Notatnik Wilka - reportaż 08:55 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 09:15 Magazyn sportowy 09:30 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 10:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10:30 święta w Europie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Badacze dalekich stron - serial popularnonaukowy 11:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 11:30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13:00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13:25 Co mnie gryzie? 13:50 Motorsport - magazyn 14:10 Panorama tygodnia 14:30 Kobieta w bieli - serial obyczajowy 15:20 Karolina i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 15:35 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16:00 Duszek z antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16:30 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17:00 Sport - koszykówka: ŁKS Sommer Komfort Łódź - Zapolex Betor AZS Toruń (w przerwie Abc koszykówki) 19:00 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 19:30 Prawdziwa historia Patsy Cline - film dokumentalny 20:30 Wieczór ze sportem TVG 21:35 Panorama 21:50 Trzy po trzy - quiz dla telewidzów 22:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22:30 Spotkanie w Chicago - obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Graham Theakston TV 3 Katowice 07:00 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07:25 Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07:30 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07:55 Czy wiecie, że...? - serial popularnonaukowy 08:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 08:30 Na ryby - mag wędkarski 08:45 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 09:05 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09:30 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 10:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10:30 święta w Europie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Badacze dalekich stron - serial popularnonaukowy 11:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 11:30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Teleliga '98 - teleturniej sportowy 13:05 Studio Gol 13:30 Sacrum profanum - magazyn katolicki 13:50 Klub globtrotera 14:30 Kobieta w bieli - serial obyczajowy 15:20 Karolina i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 15:35 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16:00 Duszek z antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16:30 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17:00 Sport - koszykówka: ŁKS Sommer Komfort Łódź - Zapolex Betor AZS Toruń (w przerwie Abc koszykówki) 19:00 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 19:30 Prawdziwa historia Patsy Cline - film dokumentalny 20:30 Sport 21:30 Aktualności 21:35 Jazz 22:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22:30 Spotkanie w Chicago - obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Graham Theakston TV 3 Kraków 07:00 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07:25 Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07:30 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07:55 Czy wiecie, że...? - serial popularnonaukowy 08:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 08:30 Przeboje Telewizji Kraków 09:00 Kalejdoskop sportowy 09:30 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 10:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10:30 święta w Europie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Badacze dalekich stron - serial popularnonaukowy 11:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 11:30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Rola - magazyn dla rolników 12:50 Gazdówka - magazyn zakopiański 13:10 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 13:35 Kinomania - teleturniej dla młodzieży 14:10 Kufer babci Aliny 14:30 Kobieta w bieli - serial obyczajowy 15:20 Karolina i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 15:35 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16:00 Duszek z antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16:30 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17:00 Sport - koszykówka: ŁKS Sommer Komfort Łódź - Zapolex Betor AZS Toruń (w przerwie Abc koszykówki) 19:00 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 19:30 Prawdziwa historia Patsy Cline - film dokumentalny 20:30 Rokendrol i inni - program muzyczny 21:00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21:30 Kronika 21:45 Gość TV Kraków 22:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22:30 Spotkanie w Chicago - obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Graham Theakston TV 3 Lublin 07:00 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07:25 Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07:30 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07:55 Czy wiecie, że...? - serial popularnonaukowy 08:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 08:30 Panorama polonijna 08:50 Nowina 09:00 Dać świadectwo: Cysterskim szlakiem 09:30 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 10:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10:30 święta w Europie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Badacze dalekich stron - serial popularnonaukowy 11:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 11:30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Koncert życzeń 13:10 Album lubelski 13:35 Dziedzictwo 14:00 Przygody pana Michała - serial 14:30 Kobieta w bieli - serial obyczajowy 15:20 Karolina i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 15:35 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16:00 Duszek z antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16:30 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17:00 Sport - koszykówka: ŁKS Sommer Komfort Łódź - Zapolex Betor AZS Toruń (w przerwie Abc koszykówki) 19:00 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 19:30 Prawdziwa historia Patsy Cline - film dokumentalny 20:30 Hrabia Cosel (ost) - serial 21:20 Muzyczna TVL 21:30 Panorama lubelska 21:45 Sport 22:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22:30 Spotkanie w Chicago - obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Graham Theakston TV 3 łódź 06:50 Program dnia 07:00 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07:25 Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07:30 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07:55 Czy wiecie, że...? - serial popularnonaukowy 08:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 08:30 Magazyn muzyczny 08:45 Nie tylko wspomnień czar 09:10 Moja pasja 09:30 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 10:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10:30 święta w Europie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Badacze dalekich stron - serial popularnonaukowy 11:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 11:30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 12:35 Czas na rock 13:15 Niedziela jazzowa 14:00 Depozyt wiary 14:30 Kobieta w bieli - serial obyczajowy 15:20 Karolina i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 15:35 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16:00 Duszek z antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16:30 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17:00 Sport - koszykówka: ŁKS Sommer Komfort Łódź - Zapolex Betor AZS Toruń (w przerwie Abc koszykówki) 19:00 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 19:30 Prawdziwa historia Patsy Cline - film dokumentalny 20:30 Niedziela sportowa 21:30 Cypryjska przygoda 21:45 Bywalec, czyli łódzkie Wiadomości Towarzyskie 22:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22:30 Spotkanie w Chicago - obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Graham Theakston PTV 3 Poznań 06:45 Sport 06:55 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - informacje 07:00 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07:25 Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07:30 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07:55 Czy wiecie, że...? - serial popularnonaukowy 08:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 08:30 Widnokrąg - magazyn rolniczy 09:00 Teleskop 09:15 Rynek, czyli kto kogo 09:30 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 10:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10:30 święta w Europie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Badacze dalekich stron - serial popularnonaukowy 11:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 11:30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - informacje 12:35 źródło - magazyn katolicki 13:00 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - poradnik 13:15 Bluebox - magazyn muzyczny 13:40 Sport - retransmisje 14:30 Kobieta w bieli - serial obyczajowy 15:20 Karolina i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 15:35 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16:00 Duszek z antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16:30 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17:00 Sport - koszykówka: ŁKS Sommer Komfort Łódź - Zapolex Betor AZS Toruń (w przerwie Abc koszykówki) 19:00 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 19:30 Prawdziwa historia Patsy Cline - film dokumentalny 20:30 Sport - retransmisje 21:30 Teleskop 21:45 Sport - wiadomości 21:55 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - informacje 22:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22:30 Spotkanie w Chicago - obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Graham Theakston TV 3 Rzeszów 07:00 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07:25 Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07:30 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07:55 Czy wiecie, że...? - serial popularnonaukowy 08:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 08:30 Spotkanie z folklorem: Jubileusz W. Pogody i włościańskie jadło 09:00 Koncert życzeń 09:30 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 10:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10:30 święta w Europie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Badacze dalekich stron - serial popularnonaukowy 11:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 11:30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Tadeusz Komorowski: Bór - film dokumentalny 13:30 Jadowite drapieżniki - serial przyrodniczy 14:15 Magazyn katolicki 14:30 Kobieta w bieli - serial obyczajowy 15:20 Karolina i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 15:35 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16:00 Duszek z antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16:30 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17:00 Sport - koszykówka: ŁKS Sommer Komfort Łódź - Zapolex Betor AZS Toruń (w przerwie Abc koszykówki) 19:00 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 19:30 Prawdziwa historia Patsy Cline - film dokumentalny 20:30 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21:30 Aktualności wieczorne 21:45 Rzeszowskie Spotkania Teatralne 22:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22:30 Spotkanie w Chicago - obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Graham Theakston TV 7 Szczecin 07:00 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07:25 Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07:30 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07:55 Czy wiecie, że...? - serial popularnonaukowy 08:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 08:30 Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski juniorów w zapasach 09:05 Koncert życzeń 09:30 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 10:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10:30 święta w Europie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Badacze dalekich stron - serial popularnonaukowy 11:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 11:30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Patagoria - magazyn globtrotera 13:15 Drynda 13:45 Dom przy Kruczej 14:00 Arka: Lwowiacy 14:30 Kobieta w bieli - serial obyczajowy 15:20 Karolina i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 15:35 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16:00 Duszek z antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16:30 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17:00 Sport - koszykówka: ŁKS Sommer Komfort Łódź - Zapolex Betor AZS Toruń (w przerwie Abc koszykówki) 19:00 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 19:30 Prawdziwa historia Patsy Cline - film dokumentalny 20:30 Sportowy weekend 21:30 Jazz nocą - Wojciech Niedziela 22:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22:30 Spotkanie w Chicago - obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Graham Theakston WOT-51 Warszawa 07:00 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07:25 Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07:30 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07:55 Czy wiecie, że...? - serial popularnonaukowy 08:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 08:30 Pogoda dla Warszawy i okolic 08:32 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 08:50 Są takie miejsca 09:10 Moda i okolice 09:30 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 10:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10:30 święta w Europie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Badacze dalekich stron - serial popularnonaukowy 11:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 11:30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Gramy w tenisa 12:40 Ten sam świat - magazyn dla ludzi niepełnosprawnych 13:00 Msza święta 14:10 Kurier radomski 14:30 Kobieta w bieli - serial obyczajowy 15:20 Karolina i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 15:35 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16:00 Duszek z antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16:30 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17:00 Sport - koszykówka: ŁKS Sommer Komfort Łódź - Zapolex Betor AZS Toruń (w przerwie Abc koszykówki) 19:00 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 19:30 Prawdziwa historia Patsy Cline - film dokumentalny 20:30 Sport 21:30 Wiadomości kuriera 21:35 Magazyn kulturalny 22:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22:30 Spotkanie w Chicago - obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Graham Theakston TV 5 Wrocław 07:00 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07:25 Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07:30 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07:55 Czy wiecie, że...? - serial popularnonaukowy 08:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 08:30 Teraz wieś 08:55 Kompas 09:05 Zderzenia 09:30 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 10:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10:30 święta w Europie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Badacze dalekich stron - serial popularnonaukowy 11:25 Paulina na wsi - serial dla dzieci 11:30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Weekend, weekend 14:00 Znajomi z zoo 14:30 Kobieta w bieli - serial obyczajowy 15:20 Karolina i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 15:35 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16:00 Duszek z antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16:30 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17:00 Sport - koszykówka: ŁKS Sommer Komfort Łódź - Zapolex Betor AZS Toruń (w przerwie Abc koszykówki) 19:00 Nasz świat - program muzyczny 19:30 Prawdziwa historia Patsy Cline - film dokumentalny 20:30 3, 2, 1 ... start! 21:30 Fakty 22:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22:30 Spotkanie w Chicago - obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Graham Theakston CARTOON NETWORK 06:00 Omer and the Starchild 06:30 Ivanhoe 07:00 The Fruitties 07:30 Thomas the Tank Engine 07:45 The Magic Roundabout 08:00 Blinky Bill 08:30 Tabaluga 09:00-22:00 Dexter's Laboratory Weekender 22:00 Johnny Bravo TNT 06:00 The Scapegoat - dramat, Wielka Brytania 1959 07:45 Son of a Gunfighter - western, Hiszpania/USA 1966 09:30 Son of Lassie - przygodowy, USA 1945 11:15 Miniver Story - dramat, USA 1950 13:15 The Opposite Sex - muzyczny, USA 1956 15:15 Till the Clouds Roll By - biograficzny, USA 1946 18:00 Son of a Gunfighter - western, Hiszpania/USA 1966 20:00 Travels With My Aunt - dramat, Wielka Brytania 1972 22:00 2001: A Space Odyssey - s.f. Wielka Brytania 1968 00:30 Brainstorm - s.f. USA 1983 02:30 Catlow - western, USA 1971 04:15 The Best House in London - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1968 BBC Prime 06:00 The Learning Zone - blok programów dokumentalnych i edukacyjnych 07:00 BBC World News - wiadomości 07:30 Programy dla dzieci: Noddy Forget Me not Farm Melvin & Maureen Blue Peter Grange Hill Out of Tune 10:00 Top of the Pops - program muzyczny 10:30 Style Challenge - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Ready, Steady, Cook - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Ballykissangel - serial 12:20 Prime Weather - pogoda 12:30 Some Mothers Do'ave'em - serial komediowy 13:00 Style Challenge - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Ready, Steady, Cook - magazyn kulinarny 14:00 Wildlife - serial przyrodniczy 14:30 Classic Eastenders Omnibus - serial 15:30 Porridge - serial komediowy 16:00 Programy dla dzieci: Monster Cafe Blue Peter Grange Hill 17:10 Top of the Pops 2 - program muzyczny 18:15 Antiques Roadshow - magazyn 19:00 Ballykissangel - serial 20:00 999 - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Jobs for the Girls 22:00 BBC World News - wiadomości 22:25 Prime Weather - pogoda 22:30 Cruel Train 00:10 Songs of Praise - program religijny 01:00 The Learning Zone - blok programów dokumentalnych i edukacyjnych Adult Channel 01:00 Dish of the Day - zapowiedzi programowe 01:10 Totty Try-outs - serial erotyczny 01:25 Electric Blue - program erotyczny 02:25 Slow Scream of a Cold Drum - erotyk 03:30 The Erotic Dreams of Natasha - dramat erotyczny 04:45 Misti Girls - program erotyczny ORB 05:00 Auto & Mobiles 05:30 Vor Ort 06:30 Die Woche 06:55 Fernsehbekanntschaften 07:45 Tele-Gym - gimnastyka 08:00 Französisch - Bon Courage 08:30 Lindenstrasse - serial 09:00 Glückwunsch-Antenne 10:00 Heimat, Land und Leute 11:00 Sir Georg Solti - film dok. 12:30 Europa und die Welt 13:30 Wenn die Seele trauert - film dok. 14:00 Auto & Mobiles 14:30 Der geheime Garten - film fab, USA 1949 16:10 Vom Klang der Donau - film dok. 17:15 Hallo - Hotel Sacher ... Portier! - serial 18:00 Visite - magazyn 18:52 Unser Sandmännchen - dobranocka 19:00 Tiere suchen Menschen 19:30 Brandenburg aktuell 19:45 Ich trage einen grossen Namen - teleturniej 20:15 Zwei alte Hasen - serial 21:00 Wunderschöner Norden 21:45 Einwurf 22:15 Brandenburg aktuell - dobranocka 22:25 Man kann nicht aus seiner Zeit heraustreten 23:25 Flaschen-Post für Hanns Eisler 23:55 Tagesthemen - tematy dnia 00:10 Heimatjournal 00:40 Polyfux - magazyn 01:05 Zeit läuft! 01:30 ungeschminkt 02:00 Querstrasse MCM 06:00 Dzień dobry MCM 09:00 MCM Tubes - najpopularniejsze teledyski 11:00 Cinemascope - magazyn filmowy (wywiady: Jennifer Aniston i Nick Broomfield) 11:30 Belgica - magazyn 12:00 Blah Blah Rap 12:30 B'N'G - program o boysbandach i girlsbandach 13:00 Mon cinema a moi - aktualności filmowe z Belgii 13:30 Le Mag - gość: Suzanne Vega 14:00 Koncert Stephena Simmondsa 15:00 MCM Tubes - najpopularniejsze teledyski 15:30 Meme Endroit ... Meme Heure - relacja z MCM Cafe 16:30 MCM Tubes - najpopularniejsze teledyski 17:30 Blah Blah Rap - Big Punisher 18:00 Nouvelle Generation Francaise - francuska muzyka rozrywkowa 18:30 Blah Blah Groove - wyst. Prince 19:00 Airplay - listy przebojów europejskich rozgłości radiowych (Rumunia) 19:30 Rebel TV - sporty ekstremalne 20:00 MCM Session - spotkanie z młodymi talentami (gość: Rynocerose) 20:30 Netnews 20:45 Le Journal de la Musique 21:00 Label - temat: Sexy Clips 21:30 Le Mag - gość: Suzanne Vega 22:00 Generation Europe - Green Day 22:30 Playlist 100% Europe - najpopularniejsze europejskie teledyski 01:00 MCM Tubes - najpopularniejsze teledyski Muzzic 05:25 Historie d' opera: La Chauve Souris 06:20 Scelsi Suites par N. Mossoux 07:00 Musique emotion 09:00 Recital de Montserrat Caballe a Lyon 10:20 Tortelier Masterclass (1): Dvorak, concerto pour violoncelle 11:15 Emil Guilles 11:45 Le journal do Muzzik 12:15 Tchaikovsky Festiwal Concert: Symphonie nr 1 14:00 I Musici: Vivaldi's Four Seasons 15:00 Histoires d'opera: "La Boheme" de Puccini - film dok. 16:00 L'Etoile, de Emmanuel Chabrier, Orchestre et Choeurs de l'Opera de Lyon 18:00 Masterclass par Jack Brymer, Clarinette: Brahms, Sonate Nr 2 18:45 Scarlatti: Sonates pour clavecin par Ruzickova 19:30 Penderecki: St Luke's Passion 21:00 The Chieftains in China 22:00 Tortelier masterclass (3) 22:50 Vivaldi Concertos (2) 23:25 Sarah Chang: The Young Virtuoso 00:00 Le journal de Muzzik 00:30 Piano Summit - Montreux 94 01:30 Musique pour vous: Emil Guilels 02:00 Selva morale e spirituale de Monteverdi par l'Ensemble a Sei Voci 03:40 Eugene Oneguine de Tchaikovski par G. Vick, dir. par A. Davis a Glyndebourne VH1 20:00 Videohits 21:00 Greatest Hits: Neil Finn 22:00 Nahaufnahme: Neil Finn 23:00 Unplugged: Rod Stewart VIVA 06:00 VIVA Hits - przeboje VIVY 07:00 Top 100 - z list przebojów 09:00 Interaktiv Spezial - teledyski na życzenie 10:00 Planet VIVA - teledyski 11:00 Minh-Khai's Music Box - aktualne hity 12:00 Club Rotation - teledyski 13:00 Vivasion Plus - show Stefana Raaba 14:00 Was ging ab? - fragmenty koncertów i party 15:00 Neu bei VIVA - najlepsi debiutanci na rynku wideoklipów 16:00 VIVA Hits - przeboje VIVY 17:00 Jam - pop 18:00 Planet VIVA - teledyski, wyst. m.in. Xavier Naidoos 19:00 Chartsurfer - teledyski z całego świata 20:00 VIVA Charts - doniesienia ze światowych list przebojów 21:00 In Luv - randka w ciemno z VIVą, wyst. m.in. Celine Dion 22:00 WordCup - rap i hip hop 23:00 Jam 00:00 Nachtvideos - teledyski nocą VIVA 2 R.E.M.-WOCHE 07:00 Sunny Side Up - poranna muzyka 09:00 R.E.M. Interview 10:00 Fast Forward - magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Overdrive - nowości i debiutanci 12:00 Shockwave - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Noon - muzyka w południe 14:00 UK/US-Charts - lista najpopularniejszych albumów 15:30 Move - teledyski 17:00 Kamikaze - wiadomości i plotki 19:00 Minh-Khai & Friends - teledyski 20:00 2 New - najnowsze wideoklipy 21:00 Shockwave - magazyn muzyczny 22:00 Overdrive - nowości i debiutanci 23:00 Kamikaze - wiadomości i plotki 00:00 Moon - dla nocnych marków 01:00 2 Rock - magazyn 02:00 UK/US-Charts - lista najpopularniejszych albumów 03:00 Deep - muzyka hip hop 04:30 Move - teledyski ONYX 07:00 ONYX Brunch 1 11:00 ONYX Brunch 2 13:00 KlangVoll 16:00 Teffpunkt Musical 17:00 KlangVoll 19:00 Jazz ONYX 20:00 HOSSA 20:30 KlangVoll 21:00 ONYX Country Club 22:00 Zeit zum Träumen 22:30 TraumNoten 00:00 Infomercial TF1 05:50 Les années Fac - serial 06:15 Le miracle de l'amour - serial 06:40 TF1 info 06:55 Le Disney Club - seriale dla dzieci 10:05 Auto moto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Piłka nożna 11:50 Millionnaire - teleturniej 12:15 Prognoza pogody 12:20 Le juste prix - teleturniej 12:50 A vrai dire - magazyn 13:00 Le journal 13:20 Walker, Texas Ranger - serial 14:10 Un tandem de choc - serial 15:00 Rick Hunter - serial 15:55 Pensacola 16:50 Disney Parade - seriale dla dzieci 17:55 łyżwiarstwo figurowe 18:55 L 'Euro en poche 19:00 Public - magazyn 20:00 Le journal 20:35 Le résultat des courses 20:45 Prognoza pogody 20:50 C ... comme Cinéna - magazyn filmowy 20:55 Les anges gardiens - film fab. 22:55 Les films dans les salles 23:05 Zoulou - film fab. 01:30 Les nouveaux tricheurs - film fab. 03:10 TF1 nuit - Météo France 2 06:15 Ivanhoé - serial rys. 06:35 SOS bout du monde - serial rys. 07:00 Thé ou café 08:00 Rencontre a 15 08:20 Expression directe 08:30-11:00 Programy religijne 11:00 Messe 11:50 Midi moins 7 - magazyn 12:00 1000 enfants vers l'an 2000 12:05 L 'Euro - magazyn 12:10 Polémiques - debata 12:55 Rapport du Loto 13:00 Le Journal de 13 heures 13:20 Prognoza pogody 13:25 Vivement dimanche 15:40 Les globes-trotteurs - teleturniej 16:38 L'esprit d'un jardin - magazyn 16:40 Nash Bridges - serial 17:30 Une fille a scandales - serial 18:05 Stade 2 - magazyn sportowy 19:10 1000 enfants vers l'an 2000 19:20 Vivement dimanche prochain 19:55 L'Euro - magazyn 20:00 Le Journal de 20 heures 20:35 Image du jour: La Route du Rhum 20:40 Prognoza pogody 20:55 Judge Dredd - s.f, USA 1995 22:35 La Déclaration Universelle des Droits de L'Homme 22:40 Lignes de vie - magazyn 23:45 Journal de la nuit 00:00 Prognoza pogody 00:05 Musiques au coeur - magazyn muzyczny 01:25 La maison des Bories - komediodramat, Francja 1970 02:50 Thé ou café TV5 EUROPE 06:00 Dziennik TV5 06:15 Journal des Arts et du Spectacle - informacje kulturalne, powt. 06:30 Horizons francophones 07:00 Documentaire, powt. 08:00 TV5 minutes 08:05 Journal de Radio Canada 08:30 Bus et compagnie - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:30 Les pieds sur l 'herbe - magazyn 10:00 TV5 minutes 10:05 Télétourisme - magazyn turystyczny 10:30 Méditerranneo - magazyn o krajach śródziemnomorskich 11:00 TV5 minutes 11:05 Musique musiques - magazyn muzyczny 11:30 "D" 12:00 TV5 minutes 12:05 Telecinema - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dziennik France 3 13:00 Le monde a la trace - magazyn 15:00 Dziennik TV5 15:15 Documentaire 16:15 Vivement dimanche - program rozrywkowy 18:10 TV5 minutes 18:15 Correspondances - magazyn 18:30 Dziennik TV5 19:00 Y'a pas match - magazyn 19:30 Dziennik telewizji belgijskiej 20:00 Wieczór tematyczny w TV5: Bamako 22:00 Dziennik telewizji francuskiej 22:30 Wieczór tematyczny w TV5, c.d. 00:00 Bons baisers d'Amerique - magazyn 00:30 Soir 3 - dziennik 01:00 Dziennik telewizji szwajcarskiej 01:30 D'un monde a l'autre - debata telewizyjna M6 06:05 Boulevard des clips - wideoklipy 07:50 Une famille pour deux - serial 08:15 Studio Sud - serial 08:40 M6 kid - program dla dzieci 10:45 Projection privée - mag. 11:30 Turbo - magazyn 12:05 Warning - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:15 Sports événement - magazyn sportowy 12:50 Mariés, deux enfants - serial 13:20 Heidi - miniserial 15:15 Heidi - miniserial 17:05 Les voyages d'Olivia - magazyn 17:15 Les aventures de Sinbad: Le retour de Sinbad - film fab. USA 18:55 Stargate SG-1 - serial 19:54 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:05 E=M6 - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20:50 Zone interdite - magazyn 20:35 Sport 6 - aktualności sportowe 20:50 Zone interdite - magazyn 22:50 Culture pub - magazyn 23:20 La prof ou les plaisirs défendus - film tv, Francja 00:50 Sport 6 - aktualności sportowe 01:00 Boulevard des clips - wideoklipy 02:00 Fréquenstar: Michel Leeb - magazyn muzyczny Rai Uno 06:00 Euronews - magazyn informacyjny 06:40 Cuori al Golden Palace - serial 07:30 La Banda dello Zecchino - filmy animowane 08:00 Le storie dell' albero azzurro 08:30 La Banda dello Zecchino - filmy animowane 09:25 Santa Messa 10:30 A sua immagine - program religijny 12:00 Recita dell' Angelus di Sua Santita' Giovanni Paolo II 12:20 Linea verde - In diretta dalla natura - magazyn 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Domenica in ... 16:20 Solo per i finali 16:30 Domenica in ... 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 90 minut - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Domenica in ... 19:30 Prognoza pogody 19:35 Domenica in ... 20:00 Wiadomości 20:35 Wiadomości sportowe 20:45 Zecchino d'oro 23:40 Centrifuga 00:15 Wiadomości 00:35 Sottovoce - magazyn publicystyczny Kanal 5 15:35 Veckans stad - film dokumentalny 15:40 The Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 16:10 Babylon 5 - serial s.f. 17:02 Tidernas stad 17:05 Due South - komedia przygodowa, Kanada 1994 18:00 Wild Things - serial dokumentalny 18:57 Tidernas stad 19:00 Motorjournalen - magazyn 19:50 Fawlty Towers - serial komediowy 20:30 Every Nine Seconds - dramat, USA 1997 22:20 Dokumentär - program dokumentalny 23:15 Mandagsklubben - program publicystyczny 00:15 Rocky - magazyn 01:15 Tour of Duty - serial obyczajowy 02:15 Mission Impossible - serial sensacyjny TV Norge 13:30 Perfect Strangers - serial komediowy 14:00 Life's Work - serial 14:30 Moesha - serial komediowy 15:00 Common Law - serial komediowy 15:30 Chicago Sons - serial komediowy 16:00 Life Goes On - serial 16:55 Clueless - serial 17:25 Piłka ręczna 19:10 World's Scariest Police Stings 20:00 Pictionary 20:30 Jorda Rundt 21:00 Norge pa kryss og tvers - reportaże 21:30 Wesenstund - talk-show 22:40 Aktuelt og vaeret 22:55 Norge pa kryss og tvers 23:25 Cosby - serial komediowy 23:55 Kinjite - Forbidden Subjects (1) - thriller, USA 1989 01:00 Aktuelt og vaeret 01:10 Kinjite - Forbidden Subjects (2) - thriller, USA 1989 RTP 03:30 Jardim das Estrelas - talk-show 05:30 Jet Set - magazyn 06:00 Solares Portuguesses - film dok. 06:30 Portugalmente - program informacyjny 07:00 24 Horas - wiadomości 07:30 Sub 26 - talk-show 08:15 Junior - program dla dzieci 09:00 24 Horas - wiadomości 09:30 Terra Mae - Compacto - serial 11:30 Piłka nożna 13:00 Missa 14:00 Jornal da Tarde 14:30 Madeira Terra Nossa - film dok. 15:00 Espelho Meu - magazyn mody 15:30 Miguel Angelo - program muzycznu 17:00 Jornal da Tarde 17:30 Testamento do Sr Napumoceno - film dok. 18:30 Jardim das estrelas - talk-show 20:30 Domingo Desportivo 21:00 Telejornal 21:30 Contra Informaçao 21:45 Financial Times - magazyn ekonomiczny 22:00 Horizontes da memória - film dok. 22:30 Herman 98 - talk-show 00:00 Domingo Desportivo 01:30 Nós os Ricos - serial 02:00 Sub 26 - talk-show 03:00 24 Horas - wiadomości TVE 06:00 Euronews internacional - magazyn informacyjny 06:30 Canal 24 Horas - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Euronews internacional 08:00 Concierto - muzyka klasyczna 08:45 Tiempo de creer - program religijny 09:00 Programy edukacyjne 09:30 Pueblo de dios - magazyn o tematyce religijnej 10:00 Canarias a la vista - magazyn 10:25 Testimonio - magazyn religijny 10:30 Desde Galicia para el mundo - magazyn folkorystyczny 12:00 Codigo alfa - serial dok. 12:30 Otros pueblos - serial dok. 13:30 Calle nueva - serial 14:30 Corazon, corazon - talk-show 15:00 Telediario-1 - wiadomości 15:30 Prognoza pogody 15:35 La venganza es mia - film fab, 1984 17:05 Euronews internacional - magazyn informacyjny 17:35 Cartelera - magazyn aktualności filmowych 18:10 Al filo de lo impossible - serial dok. 18:40 Eurovision siglo XX - serial dok. 19:35 Especial 20:00 A las once en casa - serial 21:00 Telediario-2 - wiadomości 21:30 Prognoza pogody 21:35 Tio Willy - serial 22:30 Estudio estadio - magazyn sportowy 00:00 Tendido cero - magazyn 00:30 Noches del Atlantico - program muzyczny 01:30 Taifa y Candil - magazyn kulturalny 02:10 Informe semanal - przegląd tygodnia 03:10 Sombras de Nueva York - serial TV 1000 06:00 Agnes of God - dramat, USA 1985 08:00 Astrid Lindgren-timmen 09:00 Homer's Odyssey - miniserial, Niemcy/USA 1997 12:00 Oscar Wilde - dramat, Wielka Brytania 1959 13:45 Bakom kulisserna - film dok. 14:15 Marvin's Room - dramat, USA 1996 16:00 Home Alone - komedia, USA 1990 18:00 Stjerner uden hjerner - komedia, Dania 1997 19:45 Filmmagasinet Widescreen - magazyn 20:00 Photographing Fairies - dramat, Wielka Brytania 1997 21:45 Savage Hearts - thriller, USA 1996 23:15 Bakom kulisserna - film dok. 00:00 Lindas erotiska uppfostran - erotyczny 02:00 Diabolique - thriller, USA 1996 03:45 Hideaway - thriller, USA 1995 05:30 Cry, the Beloved Country - dramat, USA 1995 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TKK Kielce z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CANAL + z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV Relaks/Kino z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV Smyk/Super z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Katowice z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódż z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNT z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Adult Channel z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORB z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MCM z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Muzzik z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA 2 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ONYX z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TF 1 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 2 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M 6 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kanal 5 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Norge z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTP z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVE z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 1998 roku